ANGL
by Gone560Guru
Summary: A 21 year-old girl who has a dark past behind her begins her journey through a new life as a full huntress. She will make new friends, see old faces, and will face hardships along the way of her journey. Will her past come back to haunt her, or will she strive through? This story is rated T for mild cursing, and violence. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1- A New Beginning

**Hey guys Gone here. This is my first story and the first chapter of my story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Tips, and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **No hate please.**

 **This story follows the actual Rwby timeline, but with my character in it. So there will be the fall of beacon and some others in the perspective of my character, but also some original events like this chapter. This chapter takes place a couple of weeks before the new students arrive at beacon.**

 **ANGL: A New Beginning**

An older man and a younger woman are walking next to each other through a hallway, The older man had grey hair on top of his head, glasses, and was walking with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. The older man looked over to the young woman as they continued to walk and began to speak.

"Are you sure you can handle this? This is not an easy mission, and especially for someone with your experience," said the older man in a concerned tone as he took a sip from his mug.

The younger woman looked back at the older gentleman. "I'll be fine, Ozpin. I promise," said the young huntress. Her burning amber eyes staring into the older man's. Her hand was lightly on his back trying to comfort him, and giving him a warm smile. As they reached the door the older man stopped as if something was wrong and the young girl did so as well, curious as to why the older gentleman had stopped.. The older man looked down into his mug as if he was trying to figure something out. He then raised the mug and took a sip from it. The coffee inside could be smelled a mile away, and it was still steaming. He then looked over to the younger girl beside him, and gave off an uncomfortable sigh.

"Alright , If you believe you can do this then I can't stop you, but be warned. There is a chance you may never come back. These kind of missions aren't easy and can be very dangerous," He informed the young huntress of the dangers of this mission.

"I know…." the young huntress said with her head down, and looking at the floor, or the headmasters feet. "But it's the chance i'm going to take," She said confidently, and looked back up with a warm smile. The huntsmen couldn't resist her smile, and all he could do was mustered up a smile of his own. They then pushed the door open which lead them to the outside world. The sky was blue, and there were a few clouds in the sky. Birds were chirping, and there was a slight breeze in the air. They looked at each other before the huntsman began to speak again.

"Nice day we have here," he said as he looked up into the sky, and feeling the breeze. It's been nice out the past few days here in Vale, but that could change in a moments past.

The young huntresses hair blew in the breeze a little bit and she kept her eyes on the headmaster. "Yeah," she said in some discomfort. The headmaster gave her a worried look on his face. She was being all comforting, and now she was getting all nervous.

"Is….everything alright? Not second guessing it now are you?" he asked.

"No...it's just that I'm a little worried of the unexpected..that's all," the amber eyed girl stated.

"It's a normal feeling to feel that...everyone fears the unexpected, but with being prepared it could drown it out a little bit, but it'll always be there," the headmaster trying to make her feel more calm.

"Thank you, Ozpin," She said with a deep breath.

"Come on now your airship is this way," He said Looking into the distance in front of them, and seeing the aircraft. He took another sip from his mug, and began to walk towards the airship. The younger huntress followed as if she was a lot puppy. The area was huge, and it felt like it was it's own little town. There were airships flying all about, and soldiers walking around doing their orders for the day. There were ships coming in and out of the landing pads, and some of them were carrying cargo from different regions. The new huntress was eager to start her career and to do her first mission by herself, but deep inside she could feel the nervousness and uncertainty. It didn't take long to reach the aircraft that was taking the young huntress. The huntsman took another sip from his mug, and stood there for a bit.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" the young huntress asked. Seeing the huntsman blanking out.

"It's...nothing. I just don't want anything happening to you, that's all" the older huntsman said. He turned his head away from the huntress, seeming like he's trying to hold back tears and not wanting her to see. The huntress see's the struggling huntsman, and tears started to form around her eyes, but instantly wipes them away so she doesn't seem weak in front of everyone.

"I know, but we have to take chances in life to get somewhere," the young huntress told the headmaster. Telling him this to make him feel better, and that she does want to do this.

"I know….." Ozpin said. With his voice holding sorrow in it. Ozpin then turned his head back towards the young girl beside him, and thought for a moment.

"I wish you luck Ms.T-" The young huntress politely interrupted the older huntsman.

"Angel, you can call me Angel, Ozpin," the young huntress told the headmaster. He then gave a small smile before trying again.

"Hmm my apologies," The headmaster apologized. "Good luck, Angel," he said with a slight smile "I'll see you when you get back?" he curiously asked the huntress.

"Of course you will, and I'll tell you all about it," she told him. She then wrapped her arms around the huntsman giving him a hug.

"I can't wait," he said with a warm smile and couldn't help, but to hugged her back. The young huntress then disconnected from the headmaster. She then made her way towards the aircraft with a soldier standing in front of the open side of the aircraft, and waving the young huntress in. The aircraft was just a standard one. It was dark grey, and had it's wings which had their own engine, and it's tail. It has side doors on the sides of the aircraft which slided open or closed. It didn't look to roomy, but it'll get the job done. She slowly climbed through the open side of the aircraft, and looked back at Ozpin. The older huntsman had a smile on his face and nodded to her. She grew a smile on her face and then turned back into the aircraft. The soldier then climbed in with no ease, and closed the side door of the aircraft. Soon the ship started to slowly ascend into the air, and once it got high enough it took off into the sky. Ozpin watched as the ship took off, and watched until the aircraft could no longer be seen.

"Be safe….Angel," the head master softly said to himself. He then looked into his coffee mug before taking a sip from it. He then made his way back to the door in which they came in, and could only think about Angel.

The airship continued to ascend into the air, and gaining altitude. Once the Airship got to its cruising altitude the sides of the airship were then opened. The young huntress made her way to the side, and she then sat at the edge with her left foot dangling off and going back and forth. She could feel the breeze hit her face, and finally smell the fresh air again. It gets pretty hot, and musky in a small airship when everything is closed up.

Her jet black hair was flowing in the breeze, and had the right side of her head buzzed, She was able to feel the breeze coming into contact with her scalp. She left the top and left side long and it hangs over the left side of her head and comes down to her shoulder.

Music could be heard faintly from the cockpit of the ship, and sounded like hard rock. She began nodding to the music and tapping her right foot to the rhythm of the music. Music always calmed her whenever she was studying for a test at beacon, and it's kinda helping her now as well.

She had two long pieces of metal attached to her head that go from her temple to the back of her head on the buzzed side. The two pieces are parallel to each other, and one is on the upper side while the second was a couple of inches down from the top one. They also have lights attached to them. They were greyed out showing that it's not active right now.

She had her purple tank top like shirt on. The left sleeve was not there while she had a long sleeve for her right arm. She had a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm that was some kind of tribal tattoo, but she doesn't even know what it is. Ever since she unlocked her aura the tattoo suddenly appeared out of thin air onto her arm. When she was younger everyone thought that she got it on purpose.

She also has her black combat pants on with her favorite belt which was amber and she had her black combat boots on her feet which were steel toed, so every time she tapped her right foot it made a loud bangging noise.

She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a picture. The picture held a woman, a man, and a young girl in it's image. The woman and the man were standing behind the little girl, and all three of them were smiling. The image always reminded her of her past, and of what happened. She held the picture in front of her face, and looked at each person.

The woman was her mother. She had black hair just like her and had light green eyes. She had a warm, loving smile in the picture and always had that smile outside of pictures, and it would always make her feel safe and calm. She had beautiful angelic wings that make her look like an angel from the heavens. Her mom was the best mom that anyone could have. She would always read bedtime stories for her every night, and even do so if she was very tired and drained, and would always answer her little kid questions, no matter how stupid. Whenever she felt down her mother would always be there to comfort her.

Next, the man in the picture was her father. He was her hero. He was nice, caring, strong, and loving, and he inspired her to become a huntress. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair, and had those beautiful amber eyes. He also had a scruffy beard that her mom always hated and complained about it. He had those big brown wings that were bigger than usual. He would always make dad jokes, even if she wasn't in the mood for them.

Lastly, was the young girl in the picture which was her. She was about 10 years old and she was holding her favorite stuff dog that she would never let go of and would bring with her everywhere. She had her hair in a ponytail and had the biggest smile on her face. She had beautiful white wings that were almost bigger than her, and everyone thought she was a gift from the heavens.

She then looked at her metallic wings, and they are cold to the touch and felt empty. They were jet black with a grey vein design all over her wings. They looked like falcon wings, but are almost as big as actual angel wings. She didn't mind the fake wings, but they are a consisted reminder.

She always thought she would live a normal, happy life, but not everyone can live happily ever after. The picture had tear stains all over it and was a little warped and beat up from being so old. As she continued to look at the picture tears started to form around her eyes. She wiped them away, but couldn't wipe all of them. Little drops hit the picture, and were added to the collection of stains on the picture. She then held the picture close to her heart, and closed her eyes with tears still forming.

"...I won't let you down mom, and dad….I promise you that", she said while holding the picture against her chest.

She then brought the picture back to eyesight. Giving it one last look before putting it back slowly, and carefully into her pocket as if it was worth a million dollars. She then gave off a slight sigh in sadness.

They then passed over the kingdoms walls in the airship. As she looked from the side all she could see was darkness and despair. There were crumbling buildings, streets had cracks in them. There was dead grass everywhere, and there was not a single soul out there. As she kept looking all she could think about are all the lives that were taken from the grimm. She clenched her right hand into a fist hard.

"Damn those monsters, damn them all. All they do is destroy and for what? Destroying families, killing innocent people, and ruining the lives of others? It's sickening…"she whispered to herself, and Anger filling her eyes.

"ETA is 20 minutes ," one of the soldiers told her from the cockpit.

"Ok," the young huntress responded. She had hint of anger, and sadness in her words.

"You alright?" the soldier asked. Worriedness could be heard in his voice.

She took a few deep breaths, so she could try to calm herself down

"Yeah...it's….it's nothing," the young girl responded, calming down a bit.

"Alright….if you change your mind just tell us. It's alright to back out," said the soldier

She always hated people thinking she was weak. Anger started to build up inside of the huntress, but she took a couple more deep breaths before responding to the worried soldier.

"...it won't be necessary," she responded. She had her arms crossed, and her head down a little bit.

The soldier looked back, "ok," he responded, and looked back forward.

The air felt thick and musky, and the sky grew a little darker the farther they stray from the kingdom's walls. She pulled out her scroll to look at the mission's description again and it read.

"Search and Destroy: Nearby city outside of walls. Grimm need to be cleared out."

"Hmm….." she said with a small sigh "This is it, this is the dream….this is what I trained for, but….I can't wait to destroy those life takers," The young huntress whispered to herself, and threw in a little laugh.

She then put her scroll away and leaned against the wall of the airship with her leg still dangling and closed her eyes. It was quiet for the rest of the ride, and all that could be heard was the sound of the engine rumbling from the ship, and wind in the air. 15 minutes pass, and the airship then started to descend into an abandoned city. As the ship made contact with the ground the young huntress opened her eyes, and hopped off the side of the airship onto the ground. The one soldier walked to the edge of the ship and spoke towards the metal winged huntress,

"Are you sure you're going to be fine all alone?" he asked.

Her face started to get a little red and her blood boiled a bit.

"Yes," she answered hastily.

"Oh...ok," he said feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "If you need to be picked up earlier than usual just call us," He told the annoyed huntress.

"Will do," she said with her arms crossed. The soldier than threw her a backpack full of supplies in front of her that she'll need for next couple of days. The soldier then looked at her once more before closing the side door. She stood there and waited for the airship to leave. The aircraft's engines then started to roar as it started to ascend into the sky, and as soon as it reached the proper altitude it took off. She stood there watching the ship fly off while she was stuck in an abandoned city. The aircraft grew quieter, and quieter, and smaller, and smaller until it could no longer be seen or heard. She grabbed the backpack from the ground, and began to walk through the decaying city while mumbling,

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok by yourself? Ooo if you change your mind just tell us. It's alright to back out," she said mocking the souldier. "Pfft...screw them to think I'm a weakling," the young huntress began to start to rant. "They'll see, and I'll show them all. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't bite hard," she continued to ramble in annoyance She sighed, "Whatever, I should really focus on my task at hand. Operation kill all the monsters," She said with a slight smile, and continuing to walk around the wasteland city.

She walked for about 10 minutes without seeing a single grimm, and she sighed in disappointment and believing that there is nothing here.

"There's nothing even here," the furious huntress said. She started to kick rocks around as she walked in boredom. "Well…..at least this is gonna be the easiest couples of days of my life," she said as she continued to walk, and continued to kick the rocks around.

She looked around, and saw that most of the buildings were mostly destroyed which filled her with sorrow, yet also fueled her with anger. There are still a few intact or had enough structure left to them to be able to rest in. She thought what this city use to look like before the grimm. It was probably a busy one with a lot of cars, and people walking, but she'll never know. She started to make her way to the end of the street, and there was a building on the corner that was blocking her view from the corner. As she made her way to the corner a slight growl came from that direction. She then peeked her head around the building all, but to find a lone beowolf that was just wandering the wasteland.

"Finally, some action," the pumped huntress said. She then walked around the corner and walked slowly towards the grimm, and soon the grimm noticed her

"Hey there, I've been looking for you," she said confidently, and with a half smile.

The grimm roared, and then started to charge at her like a raging bull. She opened her wings, and the veins on the wings started to glow red and the light on the metal on her head glowed red as well. As the grimm drew closer she flapped her wings, and caused a barrage of small fire balls to get fired at the grimm. The grimm took the hits which only fazed him a little and stopping him for a bit. It then shook its head and continued to charge and then leaped into the air with its claws ready to slash. When she saw the grim leap into the air and ready to attack, so in retaliation she flew into the air towards the grimm with her wings spread out as if she was trying to glide like a real bird. When the two met she landed on the floor on her two feet unfazed, and the grimm was 10 feet behind her in two pieces. The sharp, metal like feathers on her prosthetic wings cut clean through the grimm as if it was a piece of paper. She then looked behind her at the mangled grimm which soon turned into dust, and the slight wind took it into the air.

"hmm...Too easy," with a slight smirk and cracking her knuckles. She heard even more growls around her, and as she looked around there were beowolfs everywhere. They were on top of buildings, in them and on the ground where she was. Looking at her as if she's their dinner.

"Uh….oh," she said. Uncertain, and horrified seeing that she is surrounded by the evil creatures. Her eyes widen and sweat started to form on her.

"I...I...I never seen so many grimm in one place," the horrified huntress said as she continued to look around. Soon all the beowolfs howled, and all charged at her at once. Her heart started pounding from all the adrenaline being pumped into her body. She clenched her fist so hard that her veins started bulge through her skin, and gritted her teeth before saying.

"Hmm...I won't let these beast get the best of me," she strangely said in a normal voice.

 **And that is chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any feedback for me that would be superb. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up asap, but i'll take me a few days so yeah. This Gone, and see you guys next time woot woot. 3**


	2. Chapter 2- History Doesn't Forget

**Hey guys Gone here with chapter two. Hope you enjoy it, and feedback is always appreciated, thank you.**

 **Chapter 2: History Doesn't Forget**

The young huntress screamed as she rushed towards a crowd of grimm. She opened her wings up, and leaped into the air towards the grimm who were charging towards her. She slashed through eight of them effortlessly, and then got back onto the ground with her feet skidding against the ground and kicking dust up into the air.

She then glanced back, and one of the grimm that came from atop of one of the buildings closed in on her. The grimm came crashing down and slashed her across the chest, and dealing some damage to her aura. The force made the huntress slam her back into a building, and the force made the wall crack. Some ruble came down from the building, but it still stood strong. Her wings took most of the damage from collision with the building, but still did some damage,

The young huntress was a little disoriented from the attack. She then shook her head and stepped a little bit forward, and away from the building. There was a little outline of her body engraved on the wall, and as she stepped forward more rubble came down from the building landing on the ground.

"Uhh….lucky hit you hell spawn," the young huntress said in some annoyance. "Now I'm done playing games." She had a serious look on her face, and gave a death stare to the monsters. She opened her wings and took to the sky. She saw that most of the grimm were on the ground now, and coming towards her way. There were still a few on the top of buildings, waiting. It seemed a little weird for some of the grimm to be sitting back while their allies continued to siege the huntress, but that was the least of her worries. A powering up noise could be heard coming from her wings, and the grey veins on her right wing turned a bright green, and on her left wing they have turned a bright light blue.

The grimm stared at her while she was in the sky, and some of them lunged up into the air after her thinking that they could reach her easily. She produced a smile on her face, and then a strong gust of wind burst from her right wing and ice shards coming from her left. With the two united it made a small blizzard and shards of ice came soaring down onto the grimm. The grimm that gone airborne were immediately cut to shreds, and easily taken care of, and turned into dust. The grimm on the ground were showered by the razor-sharp ice shards, and a good amount of them were taken out from the powerful attack. There was still about another 20 or so grimm left on the ground, and they were grouped up. The waiting grimm on the buildings continued to stay, and watch the battle go on.

The veins on her wings then turned red, and she dived bombed into the remaining group of grimm on the ground. As she made contact with the ground there was a small fiery explosion and a crater was formed. She stood in the middle of the crater which was about 5 to 6 feet deep and about 7 feet wide. She then hopped out of the hole, and saw that all of the remaining grimm on the ground were taken out. The remaining grimm on the buildings then all lunged at her. The young huntress heard the black monsters roaring in the sky as they were coming down. She gave a little smirk, and made one of her wings veins turn green. She compacted herself with her wings blocking the front of her and then lashed her wings back out. This motion caused a firestorm, and the grimm weren't able take the heat and before they could even reach her they were disintegrated into black ash. The air felt hot for a moment and then returned back to normal Some of the buildings that were nearby were a little char from the attack, and burning wood could be smelled in the air.

The veins on her wings then went back to being grey and she looked around seeing that there was no more grimm in the zone. Her chest was beating hard, and she was breathing heavily.

"..That went better than expected," she said out of breath."….I really need to work on my stamina." The huntress thought that it would have been a tougher battle, but she misjudged. She closed her eyes, and started to stretch her arms out and twist her back from the short, but intense fight. There was then a light bang on the ground, and sounded like it came from in front of her. She believed it to be another grimm, and she smiled while opening her eyes, but she was very wrong.

"You want a piece of m-" she then stopped suddenly as her eyes opened fully, and saw a human figure. She jumped back and her eyes widen to make sure she was seeing correctly. She didn't expect to see another person out here in the wasted city. The figure was standing about 15 feet in front of her and just stared at her. It seemed to look like a man, and he stood about 5'10".He had a black helmet on his head which had a tinted face shield, so his face could not be seen .It looked like he was wearing some kind of combat outfit which included a white long sleeved shirt with a black tactical vest and white combat pants which had cargo pockets on them. He also had black combat boots that looked to be a little bigger than your usual combat boots. The man stood there with his arms to his side, and kept his sights on the huntress. She looked at him in confusion, and still trying to figure out how he got here all of a sudden, and why. She slowly walked towards the man with her hand out, and began to speak.

"Hey" she said with a friendly tone, and smile. "This is no place for an ordinary soldier to be by himself. You could get seriously hurt out here," the young huntress told the mysterious man. She was a little unsure of the man. He looked like a solider, but didn't recognize the outfit from anywhere in vale.

"...I'm not the one who's going to get seriously hurt," the man replied in a robotic voice. The young huntress stopped walking towards him and gave a confused face. She tried to be nice to the man, but he just gave her an unnerving remark.

She was about to open her mouth, and speak, but in a blink of an eye the man dashed towards her. She took a couple of steps back, and got into a defensive stance. She didn't know the man, but soon realized that he wasn't here just to chit chat. As the man advanced closer he jumped into the air, and came down with a quick axe kick which was aimed for her head. Out of reflexes she put her wings above her head just in time to block the blow. As the kick came down, and collided with her wings it made a small shockwave which blew dust into the air. The ground beneath her gave in and cracked underneath her feet from the strong impact. The man continued to push down with the kick, and she groaned loudly from the strong force. He didn't look strong, but he did pack a punch. She then flicked her wings open causing the man to do a backflip to avoid getting hit. He then threw a lightning fast left front kick, and before she could even react the strike connected with her gut. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in discomfort from the blow. The strike was strong enough to make her head and body bend over, and. the man then grabbed the back of her head as he brought his leg back to the ground. He instantly went for a knee kick with the same leg, and activated the blaster under his left boot which made a small fiery explosion, and giving him more power and speed in his kick. The white soldier nailed the huntress in the face with his knee, and from the impact she was sent flying into the air and landed a few feet away from the man. She slowly rose to her feet, and looked at the man. How was she being bested by a random person? If anything she should be the one besting him.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the young huntress screamed at the man. She knew there was a reason, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"...who I am is none of your concern," The man told the huntress. "But the reason why is because there are people who want to….hmm...speak with you."

"Who?" she said. She had an idea who it could be, but she didn't want to believe it.

"...oh you know...the White Fang," he said sternly.

As soon as he said the white fang her eyes widen and she took a quick gasp. She knew it, but didn't want to admit to it.

"...The White Fang never forgets, Angel. You know why I'm here. You ran away from us, and there is no leaving the White Fang. Once you're in, you're in," the man told the huntress. "So either come with me at your own will, or I'll take you" the White Fang member said.

"...I'll never go will you. I'd rather die than go back there" she said with hatred in her voice.

"Hmm…..so be it," he replied in a calm voice.

She gritted her teeth and charged at him with her wings open, and leaped into the air. The man used his boosters on the bottom of his boots to leap towards her. He then put his left leg straight out, and was able to hit her square in the face as they made contact and stopped her dead in her tracks. He then activated the booster on the bottom of his boot and caused a small explosion by the huntress face. The force sent the young huntress into the air and landed on the ground on her back. The man then boosted into the air and landed both feet on her abdomen which broke and cracked the ground underneath her. He then used the boost to jump off of her which caused a small explosion, and damaging her aura even more. He then landed a couple of feet from her and looked back towards her. After all the abuse she got up onto her feet, and her face looked a little weak, but mostly surprised. The man slowly walked towards her, and once he got in range she then swung one of her wings at him violently, and tried to slash him. He saw it coming a million miles away, and was able to easily duck under it. He then hit her with a round kick to the head, and made her stumble a bit, but was able to remain standing.

"Hmm….and you call yourself a huntress….what a waste of potential" he said taunting her.

She growled, and leaped back a few feet away from him. She fired up her wings and viciously flapped her wings and caused a strong gust of wind. The white fang member held his hands up in front of his face and groaned a bit from the strong gust. Soon the wind formed a decent sized soon sucked the white fang member inside. This was it, this is where she could turn this fight around, and be in her favor. The tornado then went through the city in a rampage with the young huntress following. She didn't want to lose it because she knew it wouldn't last long, and wanted to get the jump on him when it stopped. The tornado destroyed a few buildings, and wrecked the streets around the city in it's path. The tornado then flung the criminal through a window of a building that was still intact before it weakened and disappeared.

The young huntress then sprung up to the window where the member was thrown through, and to find him standing across the room from her. The room seemed to be an office with a few desks around that were all dusty and some filing cabinets. The room was a mess with the desks randomly around the room, and some of the filing cabinets on their sides or flat on the ground. She had to keep the momentum going, so she lunged at him and started to strike at him with her wings recklessly. He kept moving back while dodging, and jumping around the room while she kept moving forward with her strikes, and destroying the room even more. She grew tired and then stopped the barrage of attacks. She stopped, knowing that wasn't getting her anywhere, but weakening her even more. She breathed heavily from the onslaught of attacks, and trying to catch her breath. The White Fang member stood by the window in which they came from, and looked at the huntress.

"...Getting tired already?" the white soldier said.

She faced the white fang member and fired up her wings. From the outside of the building there was a fiery explosion at the top level of the building. The white soldier came flying out and crashed into the road on his back, and looking up at the building. There was black smoke gushing out of the building, and the winged girl then came flying out of the wall of smoke after him. She spun in the air to gain momentum and came down on him with her wings. The soldier lifted his feet to block, and stopped the huntress attack dead short. She gritted her teeth and continuing to push down and not letting up. She finally thought she had the advantage over him, and would win this fight, but then.

"Hmm…...got you," the soldier said calmly to the huntress. Even though his face couldn't be seen, she knew there was a smirk behind that helmet.

"Wha-" the huntress said with wide eyes, and panic. The soldier suddenly fired his boosters, and there was an explosion which sent the huntress flying into the air and then hitting the ground on her back with her wings spread out, and her purple aura was diminished.. After all that work, and it was all for nothing. She slowly sat up, and grabbed her scroll from her pocket to try, and call for backup, but as soon as she pulled it out the white fang member threw a front kick in the air, and shot a flaming projectile from his left boot, and knocked her scroll right out of her hand. She gave him a quick glance as the scroll landed a couple of yards behind her in pieces.

"A little too late now for that," he calmly said as he slowly walked towards her. She just sat there, and her mind wanted to get up, and run, but her body wouldn't let her. He then stood over her, and stared down at the ex White Fang member.

"Don't worry you'll be home in no time," he said while laughing. He then lifted his foot over her head, and then stomped her head. Her head snapped back, and her head hit the ground. She was instantly knocked out, but was able to hear the man say one last thing, "...pathetic…...she has been taken care of. You can come get her now," the man said.

She soon regain some consciousness, and slowly opened her eyes half way. She felt some blood coming from her head, and onto her face. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely make things out. She noticed that she was being carried by two guys and each one holding an arm and her feet were dragging on the ground. She looked forward and was able to make out a blurry ship that she was being carried towards. Her body was weak and was not able to fight it. As she was lifted into the ship the world spun around her, and then all she saw was darkness.

The sun started to sneak into the room from the uncovered window, and birds could be heard singing their songs. The young girl quickly awoken from her bed, and sat straight up in a cold sweat. She had a terrible nightmare, or was it? She cautiously looked around and saw that she was just in her room, and she sighed in relief. The room was filled with a bunch of toys, and arts and crafts material., There was a stuffed dog lying next to her in the bed. She gave a warm smile, and grabbed the dog as she got out of bed.

Two voices could be heard town stairs. One sounded like a young woman, and the other a man. The voices were filled with harmony, and laughter could be heard coming from them. The young girl set forth towards the door, but stopped in front of a mirror. She had black hair and amber eyes along with big white wings that were almost the size of her. She knew something was wrong, but she continued to walk towards the door and open it. She was greeted with the smell of pancakes, bacon, and coffee. These smells never grew old for here, and always comforted her. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room,. As she walked through the small hallway towards the kitchen the voices grew louder and louder, and the irresistible smell grew stronger.. As she stepped into the kitchen she saw a woman by the stove cooking and man next to her that was close to her side, and helping her. The woman by the stove then turned towards her, and noticed the young girl. She then walked over towards the little girl, and bent over so they were face to face.

"How's my little angel doing?" the woman said with a soft, and gentle voice with a warm smile. The woman then kissed her on the forehead, and felt soothing and warm. The woman had black hair, and bright green eyes. The man then walked over towards them and stood right next to the woman, and bent over.. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair on top of his head and had amber eyes.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked in a friendly tone. She couldn't speak, or make a sound at all.. It felt as if she didn't have a mouth at all, and panicked inside. All she was able to do was muster up a nod.. "Well, nice to meet you hungry, I'm dad," the man said with laughter and messed up her hair a little bit with his hand. Both the woman and man were standing in front of her, and both had smiles on their faces. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't able to speak, and her body felt frozen.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, sweetie. We'll always be safe," said the woman.

"We will always be together as a family," the man said. At the same time the man and the woman hugged the girl tightly. It felt like she was being choked to death, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight back, or scream for help.

The weak huntress awoke, and her clothes were soaking wet from all the sweat coming from her. She then started to break down with tears starting to come down her face, and started to fall from her face onto the ground. Her body ached, and was very stiff. She looked around with tears still in her eyes and saw that she was in a cage. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but soon realized that her hands were tied behind her back, and her wings were disabled, and felt like dead weight. She tried to break free from the restraints, but her body was too weak, and the rope rubbed against her skin causing agony. Her heart was pounding, and she didn't know what to do. The room was dark, but there was a slit on one side, and some light could be seen but it looked like the sun was setting. She sat there in the dark, and quiet. She tried to stand up, but her legs didn't agree with her.. Soon a figure walked into the tent with her, and made it's way towards her.

"Glad to see you're awake, darling," said the familiar voice. Soon there was light from a candle and the face of Adam could be seen. Her eyes widen, and she gritted her teeth. "Doesn't seem like you're excited to see me," The leader said.

"For what you did to my parents and to me. I'm going to kill you," said the weak huntress.

"You're parents were cowards, weak, and traitors to the faunus!" he shouted at the bird faunus. "And you…..you tried to leave us, and you were taught a lesson, but look," the leader said while pointing at her metal wings. "That lesson made you stronger than ever before," he informed the huntress.

"You made nothing. The only thing you made was a little girl feel what it's like to not have parents who use to love her, and comfort her. That's what you made," She remarked. She then sat there with her head down in shame, and Adam slowly leaned over.

"I know what you want, Angel," said the leader. "I can make you stronger, and better than ever." he continued. "Join us, Angel, and with you on our side we'll be unstoppable," he explained.

The huntress slowly looked back up, and looked straight at him, seeing the grimm mask. Her face had disguise all over it, and she leaned towards him with their faces inches apart. "Screw you, you'll never convince me to join the likes of you," she said in an angry, but weak tone.

"We'll see about that," The leader replied. He began to walk towards the exit of the tent, and before going through he stopped and looked back. "I hope you like being a caged bird," he uttered. He then looked forward, and continued through the exit. The faunus sat there in the dark and quiet cage. The sun was finally going to sleep, and the air began to cool down ever so slowly. Her body began to shut down, and her eyes felt heavy. She then gave in, and laid down on the cold steel cage, and closed her eyes before falling into a deep slumber.

 **And there's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 3 is gonna be awhile until I release it so until then see ya. 3**


	3. Chapter 3- Escaping To Familiar Faces

**Hey guys, i'm finally back and i'm here with a new chapter woo. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated, and if you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to share. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Escaping to Familiar Faces

The bird faunus laid there asleep in the cage on her side with her hands still bound behind her. One of her legs then twitched alive before she slowly opened her eyes and became conscious . Her eyesight was blurry and she had a slight headache from the discomfort of the cage. The only thing she was able to make out was the darkness, _How long have I been out?_ She asked herself _._ She either slept for a few hours, or slept a whole day, but she didn't even know. She started to regain her eyesight and she then heard voices coming from outside of the tent, but it was faint and she couldn't make out any words. She slowly got to her knees, and stayed in that position for a bit before she stood up to her feet which seemed to have more strength in them than before.

"I have to get out of here," she muttered to herself. _But how?_ she thought to herself while walking over to the door of the cage slowly, and trying not to lose her balance. As she reached the door she put her hand against it, and tried to push it open. The door didn't move an inch and soon realizing that there's no point in trying anymore.

"Hmm…" She thought to herself while backing away from the door, trying to come up with something. Out of nowhere her wings started to make a few beeping noises while the lights on it started to blink a bright white. After blinking for a few seconds her wings then made a powering up noise and soon the lights stopped blinking, and stopped beeping. The lights then stayed a solid white and she felt like she had full control over them again. The huntress was caught off guard by this, but also felt relief.

 _Huh?_ she thought in surprise as she she looked back at them. "Seems like they only temporarily disabled them" she said with relief. _Now I have some kind of chance of getting out of here,_ she thought with a small smile.

She then had an idea and she started to wiggle her bound hands down to clear them from her wings. By doing so she could be able to spread them without dislocating both her shoulders as her wings opened.

 _Just a little more,_ she told herself before she was able to bring her hands down far enough and she instantly spread her wings open when it was clear to do so.

 _Now to just get these binds off,_ she said thinking as she wiggled her fingers. She then looked at her wings, _these blades are pretty sharp, they should do the trick_. She then positioned one of her wings down against her back with one of the blades facing towards her and she slowly got the binds closer and closer until they have made contact. She then started to rub the binds against the blade which then started to cut through it..

"Ugh...come on…" as the young huntress struggled to cut the binds off from her having to stretch her arms to be able to make the cutting motion.. She then heard the voices go quiet that came from outside, and she stopped what she was doing. She stared out at the entrance where a faint light could be seen sneaking in from the outside. A few seconds past, and the only thing she could hear was her heart beating against her chest, but soon the voices then started to pick up again

 _Whew…._. _Got to be more quiet Angel. If you get caught there's no chance of getting back to Beacon,_ the winged huntress told herself. As she continued to cut through the binds with the blade she could then feel them weakening and becoming less constrictive to the point of them almost being off.

"That should be enough," she said as she started to pull her hands apart, soon the binds lost their grip and ripped apart where she had cut them. The binds fell to the cages floor with a small thud.. She put her open hands out in front of her with her palms facing her and then turned them around showing the back of her hands. She then stretched her arms out with a few cracks and pops coming from them.

"Done, now to get out of this cage," She told herself while looking around and then faced towards the door of the cage. She saw a square of solid metal that was held between the bars and next to the door.. _Huh?_ She walked up to it and looked through the bars to see the other side of square. It was hard to see, but she was able to see a keyhole, which meant it was where the locking mechanism was for the cage.

"Now what is the quietest way I could do this?" she said thinking with her arms crossed over her chest and with a finger against her chin.. She had thought for a good 10 seconds, or so. _Hmm...this doesn't seem like strong metal,_ She then pointed one of the sharp ends of her wings towards the locking mechanism. She then slightly pressed it against and as she put more pressure onto it started to pierce through it as if it was butter. Soon the point of her wing went fully through it, and she then sliced down slowly while trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"Almost...there," she said as she grunted and continued to slice down, almost making it to the bottom end. She struggled a little bit, but she soon reached the bottom end of the lock. There was a large slice that came from the middle to the bottom end. She then grabbed the bars that made up the door and got ready to give it a few good pushes. The first push it wouldn't budge at all. She then gave it a second push, and a cracking noise could be heard from the locking mechanism. She noticed the noises and knew one more good push could break the lock and get her out of here. She then pulled back on the door and gave it one more good shove. From the force the door came flying open, and she grabbed it before it could make contact with the cage, so it wouldn't make any unnecessary noise.

"Bingo,"with excitement in her voice, and quickly stepped out and made her way towards the slit in the tent. She peeked her head out from the opening and saw three white fang members surrounding a campfire with each one sitting down on a different bench and facing the fire. One had his back towards her, while the one next to him on the right had his side towards her, and the third one was facing her, but had his head down looking into the campfire. She looked around at the camp and there were tents surrounding the campfire, except behind the third white fang member. The thick forest was wide open behind the member, with nothing blocking the way except them.

She smiled, "I just have to get past them and I'm home free,.." She then noticed that there was a rifle next to the third member which was loaded with dust. Her left hand twitched a bit, _I need that dust in that gun,_ she desperately told her self while locking her wide eyes onto it while it just sat next to the member. She then noticed the other two members had swords on their hips with bright red blades and black handles, but she was mostly focused on the dust.

She took a deep breath,"...well, here goes nothing," she said while she slithered out of the tent and into the open staying low. She slowly made her way towards the member with his back towards her, trying to keep hidden and silent.

"Hey...what do you think is going to happen to that bird faunus we caught..well..he caught?" said the first member, and the second member just shrugged his shoulders.

The third member looked up at the member who asked, "I don't know..and I don't care honestly. All I care about it is that she's in that cage." He put his hands together, and looked back into the fire. "All we need is for her to get out, and cause problems...he's not here, along with Adam, so if she gets out then we're screwed."

"Yeah,..but she can't be that strong..right?," retorted the first member with his arms hanging off his legs as he sat.

"From what I've heard she's a new full huntress...but she's a bit weaker than your usual new huntsman and huntress," the second member explained.

"But it doesn't matter...we are still out of her league by a far margin," the third member said sadly.

The first member looked at both his partners, "I don't think that's going to be a problem though...I mean she looked pretty messed-up," he said as the bird faunus knocked him out cold his her bare fist. He fell straight to the ground face first and motionless. The other two members looked up to see what happened and in shock they stood straight up from where they were sitting, not aspecting the huntress.

The huntress looked at the two members, shooting daggers towards them, not saying a word.

"You're gonna pay for that!" said the second member, unsheathing his sword from his hip. The huntress faced him as he swung his sword towards her. She went under the attack and came up with a right hand uppercut to his jaw, making him stumble back. She then came back with a loaded left haymaker, landing it to the front of his face. The blow knocked him down to the ground and with his sword hitting, and sliding across the ground.

The third member stood there in doubt, knowing he's in no match with her. He looked over to his rifle, quickly got hold of it, and gripped it tightly in his hands. He raised his rifle and aimed it at her with his finger on the trigger. The young huntress looked at him and quickly lunged across the fire toward him. She grabbed the barrel of the gun, and raised it up into the sky as he pulled and held onto the trigger. The gun started to continually fire off rounds into the open sky, and making a ton of noise. The the whole camp was soon alerted by the gun fire. Other white fang members started to rush out of their tents, coming to see what's making all the ruckus.

The huntress stared deep into the member, and all her could do was make a nervous smile. "Stop wasting my dust," as she front kicked him in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground. The member lost his tight grip on the gun as he was shot back from the kick. The huntress stood there, holding the rifle by the barrel, and looked around her

All the members got into position with their weapons,"You're not going anywhere," said one of the many white fang members. She was surrounded by the faunus except in front of her where the open, thick forest was. She then grabbed the magazine of the rifle and pulled it straight out, and dropped the gun in front of her. She stood there, holding the magazine in her other hand, and her eyes were fixated on it.

With uncertainty in her voice, "well...here goes nothing," She hesitated, but then emptied the dust into her left hand, and threw the mag onto the ground where the gun is. Her tattoo on her left arm started to slightly glow an amber color as the dust sat on her hand. She took a deep breath before she clenched her left hand tight with the dust between her fingers. The tattoo on her left arm started to glow brighter with her aura starting to glow bright. She started to grit her teeth, and groan as dust was being absorbed and pumped into her body. The members just stood and watched, not knowing what to do, or what was happening.

 _ughh... I never liked this feeling….it feels so wrong….but….it feels sooo good_. As a creepy smile grew across her face. Her aura then started to dim down, but her tattoo continued to shine bright. She held her eyes closed, and faced the white fang members slowly with the smile glued across her face.

"Get her!",As all the members charged at the huntress at once. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the hoard of faunus closing in on her. She kept her arms to her sides, and fire then started to cloak around her left arm as her tattoo got brighter.

With the sight of the white fang, her face grew angry and full of hatred. She then raised her arm cloaked with fire, "Get...AWAY FROM ME!" as her left arm swept across with fire bursting off of her arm and flying towards the members. From the sight of the attack they all stopped short to avoid it. The fire made contact with the ground in front of them, and caused a wall of fire, blocking their way.. Her fire cloaked arm was still held out in front of her, aimed at the members. Her hand was held open, and her eyes locked onto them with a death stare. She then started to load up for another attack.

 _T-that's enough!,_ she thought to herself. She struggled to get back control of her body to stop herself. She then gained control of her other arm and then grabbed her fire cloaked arm, trying to pull it down.

"But...isn't this what you want?..they've caused you so much pain, but…. now we can get them back for what they've done...right?" The young huntress said, seeming to be talking to herself. "Now...just let it happen"

 _NO!...I won't-"Let you!"_ as she quickly pulled both her arms to her body, as soon as she did the fire around her arm dispersed, and her tattoo slowly dimmed until it was no longer lit. She breathed heavily and some sweat coming down her face. She looked at both her opened hands, and then closed them. "...that...was a close one" as she looked up and saw the sight of the wall of fire.

The white fang members stood frozen from what they've saw. "What are you guys doing?! Go around and get her! Our heads will be on a pike if he finds out that she has escaped!" The members hesitated for a second before they've gained their feet back and went around the wall of fire

"Oh sh-" looking as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She quickly turned around towards the forest and booked it as fast as her legs could take her. As she made contact with the forest there was thick brushing and tree limbs that were slowing her down. There are a few leaves on the ground, and it was pretty flat as far as she could tell, but not sure. As she made her way deeper there was distant footsteps that could be heard behind her. The sound of crackling leaves, and leaves moving on branches followed her. It was still dark out, but she was still able to see from her being a faunus.

"Come on, she's going this way," could be heard behind her. As she continued to run a tall, thick tree with a lot of branches on it came into her sights. She had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work. She didn't have a lot of time to think as she was coming up to it pretty quickly.

"...screw it," she said as she leaped up towards the tree, grabbing a branch. Luckily it was strong enough to hold her weight and she then started to pull herself up onto the branch. The footsteps started to close in on her, and she started to climb higher up the tree. She got up high enough to be able to see the top of some of the other trees around her. She then sat on a branch and leaned against the the tree.

Soon the footsteps were right underneath her and then got quiet. "We'd she go?" One of the members asked in frustration. "I thought she went in this direction," said another member. She looked down and saw the member's right underneath her. Her heart was beating fast due to all the running. They were looking around and seeing if they can hear leaves crackling, or brushing being pushed. The young huntress covered her mouth with her cupped hand, trying to suppress her breathing.

In the distance brushing could be heard moving around."Come on, this way!" said a member as they rushed over to the noise. A whole horde of members could be seen running past the tree that she was in. They headed over towards the direction where the noise came from. When the last member ran past she listened, and when she could no longer hear their footsteps she quietly climbed down from the tree, lightly planting her feet down on the ground.

"Whew…" as she took a deep breath. "That was a close one," she said under her breath. The broken and cracked moon was directly overhead of her, and the moons light pierced through the forest. It was quiet with a few crickets chirping their songs and a very light breeze. She then started to wipe off all of the dirt that is on her that came from her climbing up the tree. She started to make her way through the forest, going in the opposite way that the white fang members went in. She wandered through the forest for about 20 or so minutes, losing track of time, and not really knowing where she's going, or where she is going to go.

She looked around before saying,".ugh...I'm lost…." She admitted to herself. As she walked the forest started becoming less dense with less trees and brushing. She then found herself in a forest opening, she stopped walking and moved her head around, looking around. The sky clear and was filled with stars that went from left to right, not leaving any blank spots. Her hair sway back and forth from the breeze, and it was dead quiet, no chirping, or anything, but the sound of leaves lightly swaying from the weak wind. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath,and taking in the moment, the moment of finally having some silent and peace. She then slowly opened her eyes, and finding her body more relaxed and free. "Well….time to get going, staying here won't get me anywhere," She said as she took a step forward. Out of nowhere an explosion went off in the distance, causing a loud booming sound in the sky.

"Huuh!?" She said as she was dazed from the loud sound from the random explosion, trying to process it in her mind. She frantically looked up in the sky, seeing a huge smoke cloud in the distance. There were then smaller explosions, one being red, and the other was a light blue. She stood there frozen in place and screams could be heard in the distance from where the explosion came from. The creams filled her ears, and her body tensed up on its own. A black figure flew across the sky, over her head and seemed to be heading towards the black smoke. She studied the black figure, and soon realized what it was, a nevermore, a bird as dark as the night, and as big as a two story building.

Without thinking she started to make her way towards the black smoke that covered the sky. She ran carelessly through the forest, being smacked over and over again from branches that were attached to trees. There were small holes and dips in the ground which caused her to almost lose her balance. As she drew closer the screams grew louder, and the smell of wood burning filled the air, filling her nose. The sky was completely covered with smoke, covering the stars, and part of the moon.. She soon reached an end of the forest and found herself out in the open.

A couple hundred of feet in front of her was a decent sized village. She quickly made her way on the path that lead her towards the village. Her eyes focused on the village, and she then open her wings wide, ready to attack as she made her way. As she reached the entrance she saw the horrid sight of grimm attacking innocent people. She was able to see the center of the village where there was a 15 foot tree in the middle which was completely on fire and was causing the black smoke in the air. She ran into the and soon, saw a beowolf chasing after a younger man. She intervened, the grimm cutting it straight in half and turning it to black dust.

The trembling man looked at the huntress as if she was God himself, coming to help. "Miss Huntress thank god you're here...these things just came out of nowhere and started attacking us…" he explained quickly. " Please you gotta help us you gotta" tears started to come down the mans face and breathed quickly. "W-we we-"

She placed her finger on his mouth to shush him. "Everything is going to be fine...trust me" As a warm smile was on her face with a few teeth showing themselves.

Tears raced down the man face and cheeks, but somehow a smile was able to sneak onto his face . "T-thank you miss thank you" with his hands held together. She nodded to the man and started to walk forward. The man watched her walk off and then shouted towards her, "Please be careful! there's another huntsman here but I don't know where he went..or what happened to him."

She looked back at the man and nodded again with a smile. She killed off a few more grimm who were going after people as she made her way. There was a group of beowolfs blocking her path and noticed the winged huntress and started to charge. She got her hands up and her wings ready, waiting for the first one to reach her striking distance. As it got in range she stuck the shape edge of her wing straight into its head. The blade went right through it's head with no problems, ending it quickly. The second beast was right behind and slashed at her, but she swung the blade of her wing with no hesitation. The strike sliced its arm right off, causing it to yelp. She then pierced both the edges of her wings in its body and then spread her wings apart, ripping it right in half as if it was nothing. The rest of the beowolfs stopped and looked at each other and then looked back at her.

A half smile appeared on her face, "not so tough now are ya?" She then lunged at them, slicing each one of them to pieces. After she was done with them she continued to run towards the middle, soon making it to the center where the 15 foot burning tree was. As she walked closer towards the tree an Ursa came crashing down about 10 feet in front of her, with it's back towards the tree. It roared loudly and has its eyes locked onto the bird faunus.

"Let's go big guy," as she cracked each of her knuckles and getting into her fighting stance. The Ursa roared one more time as it got onto its hind legs with its head in the air and it's big claws held in front of it. When she was about to attack there was a barrage of bullets going through the Ursa with black dust coming out of the hole that the bullets made in the bear grimm.. It then fell straight down and turned to dust as it made contact with the ground. She saw that there were a bunch of bullet holes in the tree's trunk, and before you know it the tree started to fall to its side. It made a loud bang when coming into contact with the ground, and a bunch of embers went flying everywhere. On the other side of the tree there was a man holding a rifle over his shoulder that resembled a HK416N with a red dot and foregrip along with a 10 inch blade on the bottom of the barrel. The man looked at the bird faunus and gave a little smile.

"Well...it's nice to see a familiar face around in these parts," with delight in her voice.

Her eyes went wide from the sight, having to look twice to make sure that she was seeing right. The man had dirty blonde hair that was about medium length and messy. He had light brown eyes along with a tan skin complexion. He's wearing a brown and black short sleeve shirt with a black tactical vest that is holding magazines and different colored grenades that hanged from the front of the vest. He's wearing black tactical gloves with the finger cut half off. He has brown cargo pants that has a small, silver chain hanging from the belt loops on the right side. He has a black utility belt where he holds more of his ammo and two 6 inch combat knives, with one on each hip that had a black blade and brown handle

He then stepped over the burning tree without hesitation and as if it wasn't covered in fire and smoke. He came face to face with the faunus girl, leaving about 5 feet between them and said,. "And a pretty one too"

She couldn't help, but smile, putting her hand over her mouth to hide it, and crossed her other arm over her chest. A bit of blush found its way onto her face. "Well...it's not that pretty-but...it's more prettier than yours." She jokingly said.

He held a hand up with his palm facing the sky, closing his eyes,"Well...can't argue that." as his smile stuck to his face, and opened his eyes back up, looking straight at her.

She laughed a bit into her hand and then placed it on her hip, 'it's nice to see you again, Lucas," as she looked back at him, with their eyes locking.

 **** **And that's the end of chapter 3. Also, if you want your oc in this story then please pm me all the details about them. When it comes time for a new character(s), good, or evil then i'll try to implement them in the story. It's kinda hard to make up characters on the spot, so anything will be appreciated. Until next time :)**


	4. Ch 4- An Angel and Soldier With A Kane

**Author Notes: Hey Gone here with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy as it's the longest chapter I have written so far for this story. If there's any suggestion you would like to make please feel free to leave a review. If you'd like your OC in the story then pm me all the details about your character, and you will receive credit at the end of each chapter that your characters in. That's all I have to say, so enjoy Chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4- An Angel and Soldier With A Kane**

 **Location, Village-Unknown name**

Angel and the man named Lucas stood in the middle of the village with their backs against each other, surrounded by the creatures of Grimm. The monsters closed in on the two of them while they weren't paying attention to anything, but themselves. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to mess around while you're in a village being attacked by creatures that want you dead.

"Got any plans over there?" Lucas asked the huntress. Angel looked around, eyeing up the Grimm as she tried to figure something out. Out of nowhere, a screeching sound could be heard from above. Following the sound a nevermore flew above them and was the same one Angel had seen earlier as she made her way here.

She looked back at her partner, "Got any dust crystals on you?"

Lucas looked back at her, "Of course I do! What kind of Atlas person would I be if I didn't have dust on me?"

"..Now's not the time to be making jokes, Lucas,".

"Sorry," he said as he patted himself down until he was able to find one, pulling it out of a pocket on his vest. It was a dark blue crystal and was a little small maybe the size of a marble, or a little bigger... "I think this might be my last...one.." as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Some Atlas person you are..," Angel said with an unamused tone as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up," he retorted as he handed over the dust. She grabbed it with her right hand and could feel her body wanting to take it in, but fought it back. She grabbed the top metal piece that is attached to her head, sliding it towards the back of her head. There are two small empty storages like spaces that were color coded. One was red, and the other was a dark blue, same color as the dust she was handed.. She placed the crystal in the right colored spot and closed it shut. The lights on the metal piece shined a dark blue as well as the lights on her wings. Electricity then started to form, and sparks came off of her wings as her system took from the dust.

The Grimm that surrounded them waited for the hunters to make a move. As the nevermore flew around. She analyzed it and then came up with a plan"Alright... I'll take care of the bird, while you take care of these guys... I'll try to give some cover fire from above whenever I can."

"Got it, boss," he said in a more serious tone.

Angel opened her wings and quickly took to the sky, making her way towards the bird Grimm. The Huntsman on the ground watched as she took off and then looked back down at his objective. The Grimm slowly crept up to him, growling and showing their sharp teeth as they had their blood red eyes locked onto him. A serious face grew on him as he unloaded his gun, and slammed a new mag in. He pulled the charging handle, making a loud clicking noise. "...Let's go you mutts," as he raised and aimed his rifle at a beowolf and took a shot, The flaming projectile hit the Grimm square in the head, taking it right off. This action set off the surrounding Grimm who then charged at the Huntsman without fear.

The giant nevermore continued to fly around, looking down at the village but was soon cut off course by the Huntress. The Grimm stopped and stayed in one spot as it had sight of the huntress who kept her distance from the grimm., The nevermore screeched loudly at the faunus, making her cover her ears from the loud sound. Without warning the Grimm made the first move as it charged towards the huntress, flapping its huge wings viciously. Her ears rang but didn't stop her from getting ready for the attack, waiting for it to get closer. As the Grimm closed the distance she dodged by going under the giant bird, as she was more nimble. She glided underneath, with one of the edges of her wings slicing across its belly, heading towards its tail. As she got to the end she continued to fly, making distance before she turned around to face the Grimm. There was some black dust coming from the bottom of the bird, but it was still very active and seemed more pissed off as it screeched loudly. The bird made a U-turn and face towards the huntress. It then brought its wings all the way back and then flapped fiercely at the Huntress, sending a bunch of sharp feathers her way.

She didn't have enough time to move, so she covered herself up with her wings, and made an electrical field around her. As the feathers came into contact, most got deflected, and went across the sky and into the forest., as some were destroyed by the electricity. Now it was time for her to attack, she opened up her wings, and then started to power up an electrical attack. The nevermore saw this and quickly made its way towards the huntress, trying to attack her while she powered up. Her wings started to look like a light show with electricity and sparks bursting off her wings. The Grimm got closer and closer, soon she unleashed her attack and shot a chain of lighting at the Grimm. As the attack made contact a black smoke cloud covered the Grimm. Soon the bird emerged from the smoke cloud with a loud screech of pain. The attack took the Grimm off course and circled around the Huntress. Without hesitation, it carelessly charged at her again with anger in its movement. This was it, the nevermore was on its last leg and one more attack could do it.

"Checkmate," as she then powered up another attack just like before, thinking this was it, but as the nevermore got closer the powered up attack stopped suddenly, and the electricity stopped flowing around her wings. She desperately tried to power it up again but was unsuccessful, she burned out the crystal.

She started to bang the metal piece attached to her head with her hand, "No, not now...I barely used," She then looked at the giant bird closing in with wide eyes and her body froze in place. The bird whacked her with one of its wings, sending her straight towards the village. She slammed hard against the ground and rolled across the ground until she stopped on her own. She lay there on the ground, looking up at the sky dazed. She heard some noises coming from her side which sounded like crying and whimpering. She turned her head to see and there were a few kids that are hiding under a lifted house. The kids didn't seem that old, maybe the oldest one looking to be about 12, and the youngest being 6. They looked back at the huntress with worry and concern as she laid on the ground.

The huntress gave a small smile towards the kids, "Everything is going to be okay," she said in a small, sweet, and caring voice. Some of the kids gave her a smile, mostly being the older kids, A force then crashed down onto her body and the screech of the Nevermore was clearly heard. The ground underneath her gave out and spidered webbed from the brute force. The Grimm crushed Angel underneath one of its giant talons and started to squeeze. The children started to panic, and some screaming bloody murder from the sight of the giant creature. She tried to open her mouth to call for help, but words didn't come out as her body was being compressed from the weight She tried to fight against it, but soon her aura couldn't take to the pressure anymore and shattered around her. She started to squirm, but it only made it crush her more. Some of the kids covered their eyes, not wanting to see the sight of the Huntress being squeezed to death. Then, a scraping sound could be heard and seemed to be coming her way. The sound was like metal grinding against stone, along with footsteps following it.

"Let her go!' She heard and the Nevermore that stood on top of her started to move violently. It then started to flap its wings while screeching furiously, and the commotion from its wings was making strong winds that kicked up some dirt off the ground, causing a small dust cloud. The giant bird lifted into the air quickly and took off into the sky while screeching. Angel placed a hand on her chest, gasping for air. She slowly got up to her feet, her body ached, but her attention quickly got moved onto a young, slim looking boy who stood in front of her. He didn't seem that old, maybe about 14-15 years old, and was only a few inches taller than her. He looked over at the weakened huntress with his dull, gray eyes and gave a small smile. His black hair was longer than hers and seemed that he didn't do much with it other than just having it on top of his head. He wore an army green tank top along with gray Slimline joggers with black sneakers on his feet.

Angel took her attention off the boy and back onto the Grimm. but saw something sticking out of one of its red eyes. It looked to be some kind of wooden staff or something, but whatever it was the Nevermore didn't like it one bit.

The Grimm then made a U-turn and b-lined it towards them, seeming to be dive bombing. She had no idea what to do, her body hurt too much to be able to do anything and the boy didn't seem to have a plan either as he stood there as shocked as she was from the sight. Angel's tattoo then started to glow bright and caught the boys attention quickly. She slowly felt her body go numb, starting with her left arm. She tried to fight the feeling, but it slowly overwhelmed her., Her face went blank and instantly rearranged into an enraged expression, showing no compassion at all.

 _No!... No!... Why can't you just leave me alone?!_ , she thought to herself in distress. Her eyes locked onto the Grimm who was closing the distance quickly. She raised and aimed her left arm at the nevermore as bright, orange fire formed around her arm violently.

"...Because... You need me.." her mouth said, but weren't her words. Then a wave of fire came from her arm, engulfing the nevermore in the fire, and slowing it down. Screeching could be heard coming from the fire as black dust soon started to seep through the fire. The screeching from the Grimm slowly faded out until it could no longer be heard. The fire that was coming from her arm soon stopped, and the nevermore was completely disintegrated. All that was left was a lance that fell to the ground in front of them. The shaft was completely black and chard with the blade at the end deformed from the heat. Her arm went back down to her side as her tattoo stopped glowing. She stumbled, and her feet felt heavy underneath her and placed a hand on her forehead before she completely collapsed, but the young boy quickly grabbed her and gently laid her on the ground.

 **Location- Unknown**

Angel suddenly opened her eyes with a small gasp, seeing that she had fallen asleep at a desk with her arms resting under her head. With some grunting she sat up in her chair, and looked down at her desk, finding a picture that she started drawing, but was hardly finished. She scanned the room and everything felt... off to her. It was her room, but everything had a grayish look to it as if it lost some of its colors. It was silent, and she only heard her breathing as it left her mouth.

She slowly rose from her seat and made her way towards the door. She opened the door which slowly creaked as she pushed it. She poked her head out, seeing the hallway that was only lit with a few dimmed lights. She knew this was all wrong, this had to be a dream.

"Mom?..." she asked out into the dark, but with no answer. She walked out into the hallway, "Dad?" and again, no answer. She crept towards the stairs, but soon heard a commotion and yelling coming from downstairs. She picked up the pace, but it felt like she had sandbags on her feet. As she made it to the bottom of the stairwell she found herself in her living room and saw her dad. He was pushing back two white fang members at the front door who were trying to force their way inside.

"Dad!?" she yelled out to him in fright.

He looked back at her with anger filled eyes, "Angel... get back upstairs.. now!" He was then pushed back to the ground from the two members who then advanced into the house, with pistols in hand. Her father sat up on the ground, looking up at the members. One of them aimed his gun at her father. Fear filled his eyes as he looked down a barrel of a loaded gun. A gunshot rang through her ears and the house as she saw her father's lifeless body hit the ground. Tears slowly ran down her face as she slowly backed up from the sight. The other member then focuses on her, aiming his gun right at her... She quickly turned around and made her way towards the kitchen where the back door was. Another gunshot rang throughout the room, and she felt a burning sensation going throughout her whole leg, making her stumble before falling to the ground. Angel screamed out in pain, and then her mother came running out of a room, seeing her daughter on the ground with a small pool of blood under her.

"No!... Angel... My baby girl…" Her face was a deep red, and her eyes poured out tears of the sight. Her mother looked up at the two approaching white fang members. She covered Angel's body with hers, trying to protect her. "No!...Leave her alo-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. A barrel of a gun found its way to her face, which caused major bruising upon impact, knocking her to the ground cold.

Angel then grabbed the member who whacked her mother to try and retaliate but was instantly bashed in the left side of her head with the bottom of his gun. She lost her grip instantly and fell to the ground with her vision becoming blurry. The left side of her head felt numb but still felt pain go throughout her head. She knew this had to be a dream, but everything felt so real, her emotion, the pain, and the sight.

She poorly saw both members walking back towards the front door. As they left through the doorway a firebomb came flying through a window, landing in the middle of the living room. The fire spread quickly throughout the room and within 20 seconds the living room was engulfed in flames. Smoke quickly filled the room, making the air thick and hard to breathe. She struggled to get up to her feet with one leg numb, and her head throbbing severely. She somehow found the strength to get up to her feet, but only made it a few feet before falling back to the floor. Burning debris started to fall from the ceiling, and the room grew hotter after every second. She got up onto her forearms and a crackling sound could be heard above her. She looked up and was instantly greeted with a piece of burning wood... making everything go black.

 **Time: 9:21 am, Location: Unknown Bedroom**

Angel quickly awoke from the bed with panic all over her face. Her eyes were wide and had a bad cold sweat. She frantically looked around the strange room, but soon realizing there's no danger.

"...It was only a dream," she told herself in relief. The room had wooden flooring and white walls with some pictures of forests, and other terrains hanged up. The room was quiet except for the ticking of the clock that was above the door across from her. She noticed that she was wearing something different, a blank white shirt along with bland gray sweatpants that seemed to be a little too big drenched in sweat. She saw her regular dress wear hanged up on the closet door that was opened. She then saw her wings closed up into its smaller form, leaning against the open door, soon realizing that her wings are detached. She felt her back, finding the two holes where her wings plug into.

 _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she got up from the bed. She made her way towards the open closet and changed into her normal wear, and getting off the smelly, sweaty clothes she had slept in. After doing so she grabbed her collapsed wings and shoved them back into her back. Her wings made some beeping noises before it went into its normal form, almost becoming twice as big. She threw the sleepwear into the closet and closed the door. There was a window above the bed where the morning sun came through. She looked at it and went over to look through, seeing the village was Grimm free, people walking around, and the sight of damaged and destroyed buildings.

"Whew... we did it" as a feeling of relief went through her body. She made her way out of the room and found herself in a hallway where there were other doors that lead to other bedrooms. She found the staircase, and at the bottom finding herself in some kind of tavern where there is a bunch of empty tables, and a man behind a counter He was cleaning a cup and there were a bunch of bottles standing up on shelves behind him. Lucas and the mysterious boy were sitting at a table where they both had a mug in front of them. They seemed to not have spoken to each other much as Lucas had his head down, and the boy sat forward, looking into his cup.

She made her way towards them, placing a hand on Lucas. He almost jumped from his seat, "hey... it's just me," Angel said with a calm voice. Lucas didn't say anything and just looked back down. She knew something was wrong, but didn't want to say anything. She took a seat across from Lucas, and next to the mysterious boy who had saved her last night. Out of nowhere a waitress came up, placing a mug in front of her without saying a word. "i-I didn't order this," Angel told the waitress, pointing at the mug

"Don't worry, it's on the house," she said with a smile and walked away. Angel looked into her cup seeing that it's some kind of tea from the smell of it. She placed both hands on it, and was about to take a sip, but was stopped.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Lucas said with sorrow in his voice.

Angel placed the mug down on the table without taking a sip and looked into it. She then looked back up, "Sorry for what?" She said with confusion, not knowing what he's talking about.

"...For…. not being there for you." A couple of seconds passed and Angel was about to speak, but was cut off from the huntsman again, "You almost got killed out there... and I wasn't there..."Tears started to form around his eyes, and he covered his face with his hands. "I'm so, so sorry…..what kind of teammate am I if I couldn't even be there to save you"

Angel had let a few seconds go before speaking, "..A good one."

He looked up at her with his red face, and teared up eyes, "What! Did you even hear yourself!? Yo-" he yelled in frustration but stopped himself from the sight of Angel placing her hand out in front of her.

"I know what I said," she said in a calm voice as she placed the tip of her finger on the edge of the mug, slowly following the circle lip. "You always have been there for me, Lucas," as she stopped following the edge, and took a sip from the mug. "...You've helped me get to where I am now…, and made me not give up...no matter how much I wanted to at Beacon..don't ever forget that," She then laughed a bit,"It's funny...I've suggested being a huntress to people that I've grown up around when I was younger...they all said the same things…'you're too pretty to be a huntress, you don't have the potential to be one...you're faunus, you can't be one," She said the last one with more emphasis. "On and on I would hear it and soon...I started to believe it."

"...Why are you telling me this?" he asked in confusion, as it doesn't pertain to what happened last night.

"Because...you were the first human to believe in me...and one of the few to actually be there for me when I needed it most." She took another sip from the mug. "Do you remember what you told me the first night we all slept together, and I was up late at night crying...fearing of bringing you guys down?" She asked the huntsman.

He thought for a second with his head still down, "I said...It doesn't matter how good you are, or how much talent you have when you start….but how much you improved in the end," he said, looking up at the huntress who was smiling, and a smile crept onto his face.

"You've always been there for me, Lucas...so forget about what happened last night and I know I was almost killed..but what would I get out of it from being made at you?" she asked, "nothing, but the loss of a good teammate."

"...Thank you," he said with relief in his voice. "I was just scared of the thought of losing you."

"I know, but…. I was the one who made up the plan, wasn't I?" she said jokingly.

Some laughter came out of Lucas, "yeah... you were,"

Angel looked at the boy, and then back to Lucas. "So.. may I point out the elephant in the room?" She said with a friendly tone The boy looked up with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh.. sorry... this is Kane... Riess," Lucas informed her, trying to remember the boy's name.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you...and actually get to speak with you," Kane said with a nervous tone and a somewhat high pitched voice.

"No... it's a pleasure to meet you... you did save my life after all." Kane blushed a bit from hearing her words.

"Yeah," he said with a shy smile." I just couldn't stand there and watch... I had to do something, even if it was risking my own life." he said. "My father always said, help those who are there to help you...and I did."

"Well, you certainly did and I thank you for that Kane," The blush never left the boy's face, and Angel couldn't help, but to just laugh and smile.

A few seconds passed before, "So…. what brought you around here anyway?" Lucas shot towards Angel. She didn't speak right away, taking a sip from her tea.

"Well... let's just say I had some... Complications while on a mission," she said in an embarrassing tone

"Such as?" Lucas asked, curious to know what it was, and Kane seemed interested as well on the subject. She sat there, thinking if she should tell them, or not about her encounter. She never told Lucas or anyone except Ozpin and one of her other teammates that she was once with the white fang when she was younger

"..Um... well... there-" Was all she could make out before Lucas interrupted.

"..Was too many grim for you to handle?" he said, trying to finish the sentence for her. She looked down at her mug that was about half empty with tea.

"Let's go with that," she said in a monotone voice, looking back up at the both of them.

"Oh...ok," Lucas said before, they sat there in silence for a few minutes, every so often taking a sip of their drinks.

"..I'm just going to ask it... w-why did you... disband our team and leave us?" Lucas asked in a soft tone. Angel was puzzled to hear him ask that question and quickly collected herself. She softly placed the mug down and looked straight at Lucas with a long face.

"...I thought you guys left me... the day after graduation, I tried to look for you guys, but..couldn't," she said in a saddened tone. "I've felt abandoned...I thought we were going to stay as a team after Beacon."

"Me too.. But Nyle messaged me the night of graduation that...you told him you didn't want to be apart of the team anymore...disbanding it," Lucas explained to the huntress.

"W-why would he do something like that?" Angel asked in confusion.

"I don't know... so after he told me I told Garve.. and let's just say he wasn't too happy about it, I wasn't either, but he was even madder," he explained. "So... After that me and he just upped and left..and I didn't see, or talked to him after that..and I haven't seen, or heard from Nyle since that night he messaged me, completely ignoring all messages that I've sent him."

Angel interlocked her fingers as they rested on top of the table with a bit of gloom on her face. Angel grew aggravated suddenly, "Whatever... forget him.."

"What?... but he was our teammate." Lucas retorted to the huntress.

"Was," Angel said in a short response.

Kane looked over at Lucas, and Lucas looked back, getting ready for a question he knew was going to be asked. "Who is Nyle, and Garve?" he asked, having an idea, but wasn't too sure.

Before Lucas could say a word Angel began to speak, "They were our teammates when we attended Beacon Academy." Angel said while looking at the boy. "Garve was a big muscular man... he was always working out and training... but he also had a sweet side to him. And Nyle?... he's a faunus just like me, but less noticeable than I as he has fangs of a bat. He was the quiet one of the group. but he knew how to fight and didn't even use a weapon."

"Wow... really?" Kane said in amusement, and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, he was pretty good... but I was better," Lucas said, trying to sound vigilant as he started to flex one of his arms. Kane laughed a bit at Lucas's remark and Angel just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Anywho... I'm going to be heading back to Beacon, I promised Ozpin that I would be back before the new students arrived and tell him about the news... would you like to..come along?" Angel asked Lucas.

"Of course, plus it would be nice to see Oz again," he said with no hesitation in his voice.

Kane then looked at both hunters,"... Mind if I.. tag along?" he asked shyly to Angel and Lucas. They both looked at each other, "I know, but…" Kane began, putting his head down. "My father... and older brother didn't make it through the attack last night... and my mom.. she vanished into thin air.. didn't even see her leave...I want to go find her... she's the only family I have left that I know who could still be alive, so..please let me come with you guys...I-I promise I won't be a hinder," Kane said with sadness, but also confidence in his voice.

The two hunters thought for a minute, "... sure", Angel said in a comforting voice.

"T-thank you, thank you so much.." Kane said, being grateful for their choice.

"..Just don't get in our way if trouble finds us," Lucas told the young kid.

Kane nodded, "No worries, plus I'm not a bad fighter...I just have no weapon from my last one being chard," he said looking at Angel.

"...Sorry about that."

"No, no, it was... awesome," he said with excitement. " You completely cooked that monster like it was nothing, and your tattoo... seen nothing like it before."

Her face blushed a bit, "yeah…"

"Do you have a dust embedded tattoo or something?" Kane asked.

She couldn't help, but laugh,"No...it was my semblance."

"Wow…" He said in amazement

"Well, let's get going, the day isn't getting any younger," she said, trying to drop the subject quickly.

The three of them finished their drinks, and left the tavern, finding themselves outside. The sky was a bright blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze that went through the air, and the chirping of birds could be heard. The village didn't look too good with a couple of buildings damaged, and some completely destroyed, but it could have been worse if they weren't there. They found themselves to be in the center of the village from seeing the burned, fallen over tree. There were villagers near it, some are cleaning it up while others watched. The three of them walked over to the burnt tree and saw an older man standing, and watching over the workers. He turned around, noticing the two hunters, and immediately walked over to the three of them. The man's face was wrinkled with a few blemishes. He was balding on top but had a long, white beard. He was a little slow in his movements but seemed to be trying to move faster than he could. He wore a long, beige yukata kimono that seemed a little too big for him, and black flip flops on his feet. As he reached the hunters, he grabbed each of their hands and shook it.

"You must be the huntsman, and the huntress who has saved our village from the Grimm attack," he spoke in a slow, soft tone.

"It was nothing, sir... we were happy to help," Lucas responded to the old man.

"No, no... but it was something... without you, Kuritoro would no longer be on the map... you have no idea how grateful we are to you," he said. The man then looked back and waved down a young man who was standing there with a light colored wooden box that seemed to be polished up. It seemed like the old man had planned this for the two of them as the young boy was just standing there until he was called over. As the young man arrived, he bowed to both hunters, and handed the box to the older man.

"To show our gratitude, we would like to present you two with this," he said as he opened the box. Both Angel and Lucas had to rub their eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly. The box was filled with powdered, and crystal dust of all types such as fire, ice, electricity, and wind. "This was from our last shipment that we have received from the kingdom... please take it and use it during your journey," the kind old leader said.

Angel looked down at the box, and couldn't force herself to take it. It would be nice to have all that dust, but she was just doing her job as a huntress. She looked up at the kind man, and slowly closed the lid of the box, covering the dust from their sight. "We appreciate the kind offer, but…. we were just doing our job," the huntress kindly declined.

The old man lost some of his smile," please... just take it... the people of Kuritoro would want you to have it for what you have done for us,"

"Like what Angel said, we were just doing our job... keep the dust and use it to protect this village... we won't always be around to help. You guys need it more than we do.. you have families and children here..use it to protect them from threats," Lucas told the older man. The man stood there thinking for a moment, but then grew back his smile.

"Thank you, we need more hunters like you two. The world would be a much better place if so," the man said while giving the box back to the young man. "If you won't take the dust, then is there anything I could at least help you with?"

"We need a lift back to the kingdom. Are there any airships coming here anytime soon?" Angel kindly asked the old man.

He looked up at the sky, thinking, but soon came back. "No..sadly, the next one comes in a week... I would try the village next over. It's not too far from here, maybe a couple miles away, or so." the man said, stroking his snow-white beard.

Angel slightly bowed to him, "Thank you."

"But please be careful... There's probably more of those... monsters roaming around. I wouldn't want anything happening to you two," the man said in a somewhat frightened tone.

"No worries sir, we got each other's backs," Lucas said with a smile, putting an arm around Angel.

"Hey! What about me?!" the young boy yelled at the huntsman in front of him.

Lucas then put him in a headlock with his other arm, squeezing hard and Kane started to flail. "Don't worry pipsqueak, I got yours too," they all laughed except for Kane, who continued to try and get out of the headlock.

The old man gave them directions to the nearest village and soon Angel, Lucas, and Kane made their way out of the village, saying their goodbyes to the leader, and those they ran into on their way out. Angel and Lucas were side by side, along with Kane following right behind them.

"So.. why didn't you guys take the gift?" the curious boy asked.

Angel looked back at him as they walked, "Being a hunter isn't always about getting free things, it's about helping people and we helped them in two ways. We took care of the grimm attacking them and they get to keep their dust, which will help them defend their homes," the huntress explained to the boy.

"Oh... okay," the young boy said. The three of them set their marks towards the next village to find someone to give them a lift back to the kingdom, but they might not be alone.

 **And that's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for Chapter 5- In The Enemy's Eyes. Until next time.**


End file.
